Missie: Animecon
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Wufei en Sally bereiden zich voor op een uitzonderlijke missie om de dames Dorothy, Hilde en Mariemaia te beschermen... De missie zelf is misschien niet het gevaarlijkst...
1. Wat!

Ik bezit GW niet en zal het naar alle waarschijnlijkheid niet bezitten ook... tenzij ik de loterij win, alle rechten opkoop en een vakantieoord begin met GW cosplayers die fans netjes bedienen... maar ja, da's of toekomstmuziek of een silly dream...

Hoofdstuk 1: missies

--

Als altijd hing hij zijn zwart leren jas op aan de metalen kapstok aan zijn deur in zijn kamer op de zevende verdieping van het Preventers Building en nam plaats aan zijn veel te goedkope bureau van metaal en plastic en leunde achterover in de vreselijk piepende krakende slechte skaileren bureaustoel. De arbo-inspectie zou hier van smullen als ze dit wisten, grinnikend dacht hij aan hoe Lady Une haar gezicht in de plooi trachtte te houden terwijl ze de inspecteur er koeltjes aan zou herinneren hoe laag het budget was en dat de persoonlijke beschermingsmiddelen belangrijker waren dan een bureau waaraan de gemiddelde Preventer inspecteur niet langer dan 4 uur per maand aan zat. Vervolgens zou ze een kwartier denkbeeldig op de President foeteren die haar dit belachelijk lage budget had gegeven en als laatste zou ze haar wraak plannen: het rapport kalm en met een glimlach aan hem afgeven, achter de deur zou wachten tot hij het had gelezen en daarna met een grote grijns, nog genietend van zijn gefoeter, terugmarcheren naar haar kantoortje op de vijftiende verdieping.

Maar dat zou niet gebeuren.

Jesse, de secretaresse van hem en Sally, bracht hen wederom slappe koffie, ook weer een cadeautje van de zaak. De thee echter was nog erger. Hij werd er liever niet aan herinnerd. Onderwijl de koffie drinkend bladerde hij door de duimendikke dossiers die op zijn bureau lagen. Allen waren gesierd met de teksten gestempeld in felrode inkt: Top Secret, For Your Eyes Only en Terrorist Hazard, wat op hetgeen duidde dat de dossiers over gevaarlijke personen, voorwerpen, gebouwen en locaties gingen, of een verzameling van die vier woorden. Soms was er een missie om iemand te beschermen bijgevoegd, soms ook niet. Veelal hadden ze belachelijke namen: Megapixel (ging over een fotozaak waar drugs werd gedeald), Atlantis (een fabriek van wapens onderwater), Minni Mouse (een zaak waar muizen die waren omgebouwd tot cyborg spioneerden) enzovoorts, enzovoorts… Meestal waren het zijn favorieten: vernietiging van uitzonderlijk gevaarlijke personages, voorwerpen, locaties en gebouwen, en het liefst een veelvoud ervan. Dit betekende naar het land reizen onder het mom van vakantie, van een lokale dealer wapens, munitie en explosieven kopen met vals geld natuurlijk om vervolgens alles op te blazen en daarna lekker een paar dagen vakantie te houden in een riant vakantieoord met Sally of een andere schone deerne als uitzicht.

Sally… stiekem genoot hij er van als ze uit het zwembad kwam. Het water dat over haar zachte rondingen naar beneden gleed, hoe het zonlicht weerkaatste op de waterdruppels die op haar albasten huid bleven liggen, hoe ze langzaam in de zon droogde op een stoel naast hem. Al tijden had hij fantasieën dat hij haar met zonnebrandcrème mocht insmeren… foei, beheers jezelf! Riep hij zichzelf tot de orde.

Zachtjes neuriede hij zijn overbekende deuntje dat Sally mateloos irriteerde, maar hem kalmeerde, al bladerend door een dossier genaamd: C(r)ossplay. Hij had er geen idee van wat het woord betekende, en nam aan dat Lady Une voor de zoveelste keer weer een belachelijke naam had verzonnen voor een missie met een nog belachelijker terrorist die dacht dat hij recht had op wereldheerschappij.

'Op november de zesde in AC 198 vraag ik u, Chang Wufei, over te gaan tot een missie ter observatie en bescherming van miss Dorothy Catalonia, miss Hilde Schbeiker en miss Mariemaia Barton-Kushrenada. Vanaf deze datum reizen zij naar het Hilton hotel te New York in de voormalige US of A om voor drie dagen mee te doen aan de Anime Convention. De drie dagmes zullen resideren in de presidentiële suite op de zesde verdieping.' Okay, dat was klare taal voor hem, hoewel hij dit Anime Convention een maffe bedoening vond, 'zij zullen in de volgende cosplay kostuums deelnemen…'

'Cos…play?' Hij herhaalde het woord een paar keer, 'cos… play?'

'Cosplay.' Herhaalde en bevestigde Sally Po met een glimlach, 'in een kostuum naar een convention gaan, zodat je een bepaald anime of manga figuur kan uitbeelden.'

'…' Voor de veiligheid nam hij nog maar een slokje koffie, 'dus… je bedoelt dat… onze dames… gaan cosplayen?'

Sally grinnikte, 'en wij gaan mee.'

'Dus… je bedoelt dat…' het drong niet echt tot hem door; ineens spuwde hij zijn slok koffie uit met veel kabaal, 'waarom zou iemand die goed bij zijn verstand is zich verkleden om iemand anders te zijn?!'

'Gewoon… omdat het leuk is bijvoorbeeld?' Sally lachte hartelijk om wat hij deed, 'dat ik nog op de academie zat, heb ik het ook wel eens gedaan. Bleach is erg leuk om te cosplayen.'

'Jij… kijkt nog tekenfilmpjes?' met grote ogen staarde hij Sally aan vanachter zijn bureau, 'maar? Je bent al volwassen!'

Ze haalde haar schouders op en nam een teug koffie. 'En? de wereld is al gecompliceerd genoeg. Het is leuk om een tekenfilmpje op te zetten, erg ontspannend na hard werken.'

Nu had hij het gevoel dat hij bijna van zijn stoel viel, 'maar… het getuigt niet van volwassen gedrag!'

'Wat kan mij dat schelen dat jij weet wat ik in mijn vrije tijd doe?'

'Wufei, Sally, stop met wie of wat welk gedrag vertoont en kom naar mijn kantoor, nu.'

'Ach… onze verheven leidster roept ons op verzamelen in haar kantoortje acht verdiepingen hoger.'

'Ik hoorde dat mevrouw Po.'

'Sorry Lady Une.'

Acht verdiepingen hoger had Lady Une een volledige etage voor zichzelf, met voornamelijk kasten vol documenten, dossiers en enkele rekwisieten van vergeten miniveldslagen om haar eraan te herinneren hoe fout oorlog wel niet is. Ze had uitzicht op de prachtigste winkelstraat van Washington en kon genieten van de zon die opkwam en onderging – wat ze meestal deed gezien haar werk haar thuis was.

Haar kantoor, eigenlijk haar domein gezien niemand haar ooit zag komen of gaan, was sober ingericht, met een zithoek, haar werkplek en verder een enorm archief dat twee wanden en een tweede kantoor besloeg.

De zonnewering was naar beneden. Het was ongeveer 25 graden buiten en in het kantoor met de manshoge ramen werd het snel warm en broeierig. Een vaal oranje tintje scheen naar binnen door de spiegelruiten; het was er alsnog broeierig warm. Lady Une had haar jasje uit gedaan en mouwen opgerold. Ze zag er bleek uit, hoewel ze dat altijd bleef sinds ze bij was uit haar coma.

'U heeft ons ontboden?' vroeg Sally beleefd. Une stond er bekend om dat ze disrespect niet op prijs stelde.

'Je hoeft ook weer niet zo beleefd te doen.' Gniffelend keek ze om, 'jullie gekibbel maakte mijn dag weer goed.'

'hmpf… waarom riep je ons op?' begon Wufei, zichtbaar geïrriteerd door termen en gedrag waar hij geen touw aan vast kon knopen.

'Vanwege de missie die jullie twee te wachten staat. Gezien de terroristische dreiging nog geen jaar geleden lijkt het me verstandig om de drie dames een escorte mee te geven.'

'Oh, over Dorothy maak ik me geen zorgen.' Sally grinnikte, 'en Hilde staat haar mannetje ook wel.'

'Mariemaia in gevaar? Hmpf, ze kan in vijf minuten een pistool demonteren en monteren. Over haar zou ik me helemaal geen zorgen maken.' Wufei grijnsde breeduit, hij had het haar geleerd om zich te verdedigen tegen terroristen. Nu was de kleine Mariemaia, zelf voormalig terroriste, het adoptiekind van Heero en Relena. Ironisch dat een ex-terrorist een ex-terroriste in de dop opvoed.

Lady Une wees naar de zithoek, waar een zachte witleren bank stond. Op de glazen tafel stonden twee kartonnen nogal grote dozen. Het was niet het gebruikelijke dat ze voor een missie meekregen.

Lady Une zag ze kijken naar de twee dozen, 'dat is wat jullie mee zullen nemen, met de gebruikelijke wapens en munitie natuurlijk, zijn twee cosplay kostuums. Sally, jij gaat als Matsumoto Rangiku van Bleach… ze moet een luitenant van de 10e divisie voorstellen. Ik neem aan dat je je hebt ingelezen in de anime en de manga?'

'Zekers.' Sally glimlachte, een speelse twinkeling in haar ogen, 'als fan helemaal.'

Met grote ogen staarde hij Sally aan, 'jij… kijkt nog tekenfilmpjes?!'

'En dat had jij ook gedaan als je een normale jeugd had gehad.' Sprak Lady Une hem streng toe en overhandigde hem een doosje met een aantal schijfjes erin.

'en jij Wufei, jij gaat als Sayoruoan Lee van Cardcaptor Sakura.'

Sally probeerde wanhopig haar gegniffel te onderdrukken, sloeg haar handen in een wanhopige poging haar lachen in te houden tot ze zich omdraaide en bijna omviel van het lachen.

'Wat?' Hij begreep er geen hout van.

'Nee… dat zullen we je maar niet aandoen.' Wufei begreep er nog minder van, hoewel Sally zich omdraaide en zielig vroeg, 'waarom niet? Kunnen we ons vermaken als het saai wordt.'

'kan jij je vermaken als het saai wordt, bedoel je.' Voor het eerst in haar leven had Lady Une een stoute twinkeling in haar ogen en knipoogde ze speels naar Sally. 'Hij gaat als Reno van Final Fantasy 7. immers, we kunnen Wufei niet als een Shojo karakter erop uit sturen… dat zou hem… nou…' Lady Une kon haar eigen lachen niet inhouden.

'Reno? Zou je dat nou wel doen?' Wufei probeerde wanhopig weg te komen van hun conversatie en sloop als een tijger naar de deur, 'je kan hem beter als Rude erheen sturen…'

'Reno. Misschien dat hij dan wat afkoelt of zo.'

'Reno heeft een veel te groot libido en is verschrikkelijk vulgair. Wufei is verre van dat. Hij gaat als Rude en daarmee basta.'

Sally had klaarblijkelijk het laatste woord daarin gezien Lady Une geen woord meer sprak, 'goed, goed… Rude.' Nog steeds hadden beide vrouwen een stoute twinkeling in hun ogen.

Net voor hij de deurklink aanraakte, 'Wufei…' hoorde hij zijn naam vallen, 'wil je je niet even omkleden, dan kunnen we kijken of het maatpak goed zit.'

Maat…pak? 'wie is er dood?'

'cosplay?' 'Rude?' 'missie?'

--

AJR (alsjeblieft review)


	2. Inchecken

Nope... nog steeds - tot mijn (en dat van vele andere fans) groot ongenoegen - is de gehele GW merchandise niet van mij...

* * *

2. Inchecken...

* * *

Mopperend en grommend reed hij de auto naar de ondergrondse garage, blij van de weg te zijn. Het natuurlijke daglicht van de zon werd vervangen door het harde flikkerende licht van enkele tl-buizen die pijn deden aan zijn ogen.

Het had nogal wat tijd in beslag genomen om er te komen; het verkeer van New York city was zowel voor, als na de Eve oorlogen, één groot verkeersinfarct. Hij vroeg zich af hoe men op tijd op het werk kon komen. De metro's schenen namelijk nog erger te zijn; openbaar vervoer was een hel. Vooral als je met Quatre meereist, die incognito wil blijven. Onwillekeurig dacht hij eraan terug, dat Quatre met zijn redenatie van incognito (op een plek met veel mensen kent niemand je en ben je veiliger dan in de velden) met de metro van Chicago reisde. Haringen in een ton hadden nog meer ruimte!

Wufei trapte voluit op de rem voor de slagbomen van de parkeergarage, merkbaar geïrriteerd. Iedereen in de auto werd door elkaar geslingerd, en de auto's achter Wufei's wagen toeterden luid en woedend. Hier en daar verschenen vuisten uit het raam. Volgende keer rijd ik, dacht Sally die haar gepijnigde nek warm wreef, komen we tenminste heelhuids aan. Als ze eraan dacht hoe hij in het verkeer was: Mariemaia had zich in de bank weggedrukt, ergens achter Dorothy. Dorothy had uit pure frustratie continue tegen zijn stoel getrapt en zelf de immer rustige Hilde had hem de huid vol gescholden met verwensingen zo ernstig, dat Dorothy ervan schrok en Mariemaia's oren met haar handen afschermde.

'Hey dude, relax man!' een jongeman met een enorm zwaard op de rug gegespt liep langs de auto, 'je bent op tijd voor een parkeerplek.' Hij droeg over zijn vreemde donker leren pak een oranje hesje met daarop "verkeersregelaar" in iriserende witte letters.

'Cloud!' riep Mariemaia uit, 'kijk een echte Cloud!'

De jongeman grijnste naar haar, 'en als wat ga jij jongedame?'

'Cardcaptor Sakura!' piepte ze vrolijk als antwoord en liet een stoffen knuffelbeertje met vleugels zien die Keroberos moest voorstellen.

'Dan moeten wij straks op de foto met de fotomeeting!' grijnsde hij breeduit terug, 'ben nog nooit met een echte cardcaptor op de foto geweest.'

'Je zal er nog wel meer zien,' grinnikte Dorothy, 'veel meer… kom op Wufei, parkeer die auto, we willen de kamer op en omkleden!'

Hoewel hij zich inhield, was het te merken dat Wufei het er eigenlijk niet mee eens was. De "Cloud" gaf Wufei een ticket en een routebeschrijving naar de parkeerplek ergens op level min 3b parkeerplek 6a. Niet volgens de afspraak mopperde hij ongemerkt, geen ontsnappingsmogelijkheid, ratten in de val. Sally hoorde het allemaal wel, maar reageerde wijselijk niet. Wufei die uit zijn doen was kon nogal licht ontvlambaar zijn, wat vaak verkeerd af kon lopen.

Na een lange rit van zes uur in de auto konden de vijf eindelijk hun benen strekken, en Mariemaia ging er bijna vandoor toen ze een Lady Oscar gevolgd door Kyu van Fruit Basket en een Chobits-meisje. Met fototoestel in de hand stoof ze weg.

Wufei greep haar in haar nekvel, 'hier blijven.' Mopperend sloot hij de auto af en zette deze via een afstandbediening in de sleutel op "waak"; een snufje van Heero. Met dat snufje kon de auto altijd gestart worden van een afstand en alleen de eigenaar kon erin. Slim genoeg had Wufei de vier vrouwen tot mede-eigenaar omgedoopt zodat iedereen de auto kon gebruiken.

Eindelijk was iedereen eruit; nu de koffers nog. Kalm gooide hij de kofferbak open; 'Buddahnogantoe… het is een ongelooflijk wonder dat het er allemaal in past.' De kofferbak van de Mercedes E-klasse zat bomvol. En dan ook echt: bomvol. Ongeduldig begon Mariemaia aan de riem van haar schoudertas te sjorren, 'Kom op! We komen nog te laat voor de opening!' riep ze uit, haar stem weergalmde in de parkeergarage wat gegrinnik van andere bezoekers uitlokte.

'Nee hoor,' Grijnsde Dorothy, 'we komen op tijd, het begint om 19:00 uur en het is nu pas 10:00 uur.'

'Maar op deze manier komen we er nooit!' Piepte ze ongedurig, 'kom op Wufei…' ze begon te slijmen, 'kan jij mijn tassen er niet uithalen?'

Knipperend met zijn ogen keek hij haar aan, 'wat ben ik, een piccolo?'

'Nu wel.' Grijnsde Sally, 'nou schiet op en haal die kofferbak leeg. Jij bent toch de sterke man hier?' en kneep zwijmelend zuchtend in zijn bovenarmen, 'sterk… heel sterk…'sprak ze met een sexy stem.

'Slijmjurk.' Wufei kon niet voorkomen dat er een glimlachje op zijn gezicht verscheen.

Het eindigde ermee dat Wufei de veertien koffers en schoudertassen naar de lift mocht slepen, en de vier vrouwen ongeduldig op hem wachtten…

'Hoeveel dagen gingen we ook al weer?' vroeg hij zuchtend en steunend terwijl hij de veel te kleine lift instapte en bleef haken achter de deur.

'Ehm… een koffer voor jou Wufei, drie voor Hilde, twee voor mij, twee voor Mariemaia en zes voor Dorothy.' Sprak Sally rustig en wurmde zich langs Wufei en de veertien koffers en tassen op zoek naar het liftknopje.

Geschokt keek hij hen aan. 'Veertien!? Je gaat maar drie dagen en twee nachten weg!'

'Daarom juist.' sprak Dorothy uiterst kalm en bloedje serieus.

De lift in was misschien makkelijk, uit was lastiger. Grommend en grauwend duwde hij zichzelf eruit, tot uit de lift tuimelde en Sally dit keer Mariemaia's oren afschermde voor de vreselijke geluiden die Wufei's mond in alle woede produceerde.

'Wufei! Beheers jezelf!' riep Hilde uit, 'hoe durf je!'

'Moet jij nodig zeggen schroothoopwijfie.' Mopperend kwam Wufei overeind, schraapte te midden van alle mensen de tassen en koffers bijeen en liep met de vier dames naar de receptie.

De duistere blik van Wufei was genoeg om direct een kar tevoorschijn te halen waarop de koffers en tassen werden geplaatst. Vijftig kilo en veertien koffers lichter liep Wufei op de receptioniste af die hem vriendelijk begroette. Sally had de reservering al compleet gemaakt.

'Meneer Chang en mevrouw Po neem ik aan? de kamers zijn gereed, u kunt ze betrekken.' Ze overhandigde twee sleutels, 'de presidentiële suite en de cupido suite vind u op de vierde verdieping.'

Ondertussen tjirpte Mariemaia over talloze "anime" en "manga" karakters die er reeds rondliepen. Het varieerde van Ouran high school host club tot Final Fantasy karakters en Card Captor Sakuro tot Blood Plus en Lost Universe en een enkele Street Fighter karakter.

'Canal! Cloud! Lee! Sakura! Yuffi! Yun Li!' een aantal mensen draaiden zich om; een grinnikte vrolijk, 'foto?' en zo werden foto's geschoten, 'Kijk daar eens! Een echte geisha! En daar! Blood Plus, Naruto en Deidara!'

'Wacht maar tot wij ons hebben omgekleed!' riep Hilde vrolijk uit, 'dan zal je eens wat beleven!'

Terwijl Wufei de sleutels van de kamers in ontvangst nam was Sally haar werk als Preventer volledig vergeten; ze glompte tot overmaat van ramp een Flame Haze with the Flaming Eyes die een "echt" sprekende gloeiende bol aan een ketting om haar hals had hangen. Verderop liep Therese with the faint smile van Claymore, volledig in harnas en een Rikku van FFX-2 liep voorbij, 'moet dat al dat bloot?' vroeg hij zich openlijk af.

'Het is een animecon vriend.' Grinnikte degene die na hem kwam, 'je zal nog wel meer bloot zien.'

'Pervert.' Mopperde Wufei tot er een Sailor Pluto met wel heel kort rokje voorbij huppelde; ze haalde hem bijna onderuit met haar "tijdstaf".

Vrolijk lachend liepen mensen langs hen heen, Dorothy en Hilde namen foto's van hen als zij poseerden en wisselden e-mailadressen uit om later alle foto's door te sturen. Wufei zou er een dagtaak aan hebben.

'ik heb er al vijftien!' riep Mariemaia uit, 'en zo'n 50 foto's!' toen ze wederom in de lift stapten om naar boven te gaan.

Eenmaal op de kamer keek Wufei rond, evenals Sally. Achter gordijnen, schilderijen, in lampen en zelfs telefoons werden uiteengehaald, laatjes bleken geen verrassingen te bevatten en spijkers in muren ook niet.

'ehm… zijn jullie klaar?' Wufei knikte, 'de kamer is veilig dames.'

'Goed!' Met die woorden werd Wufei de deur uitgeschoven, Sally verdween even later, 'tot strakjes!'

'Vergeet de make-up niet!' riep Hilde hen nog na.

'Hilde en make-up…' grommend ging Wufei zijn kamer binnen, de cupido suite, 'Wat is dit voor een kamer!?' riep hij uit toen hij de uber-romantische suite zag.

'Cupido suite?' Sally grinnikte, 'omkleden en snel een beetje. Een maatpak moet toch niet moeilijk zijn om aan te trekken?'

Zelf begon ze aan de moeilijke strijd om haar kimono aan te trekken en zich te veranderen in Matsumoto Rangiku…

--

Roses are red

Violets are pink

the sky is blue

Send me a bloody review!


	3. Een voorproefje

Nope... nog steeds - tot mijn (en dat van vele andere fans) groot ongenoegen - is de gehele GW merchandise niet van mij...

en Omnicat, ik heb je waarschuwing in acht genomen, Marjanneke, ik ben er inderdaad geweest, net als Omnicat en Amy Hirosaki (vette grijns)

* * *

3. Een voorproefje...

Zich niet schamend voor het feit dat ze zich omkleedde in het bijzijn van een man - het kwam wel vaker voor dat ze zich in Wufei's bijzijn voor een missie moest omkleden - ontkleedde Sally zich tot op haar lingerie. Trouwens, hij stond toch met zijn rug naar haar toe, dus dat maakte ook niet zoveel uit. Stiekem keek ze over haar schouder of hij niet stiekem keek. Snel hees ze zich in de kimono; ze had urenlang geoefend met Relena die zichzelf voor een aantal Japanse festivals en bijeenkomsten in een kimono moest hijsen. Ze was bijna een expert daarin. Alleen in tegenstelling tot Relena droeg Sally niet de zware pruik die bij een Japanse schone deerne hoorde. Ze liet haar lange haren los en kamde foor een keer de twee enorme gekrulde "ijshoornlokken" uit tot ze net zulk rossig onwillig haar had als het karakter Matsumoto Rangiku van Bleach.

Ze was sneller klaar dan ze dacht en keek naar Wufei, die wat langzamer was. Hij had net de zwarte pantalon van het maatpak aan en gorde de zwarte riem om.

Wat was hij volwassen geworden; Sally smulde bijna van de spieren; zijn sterke rug en brede goed ontwikkelde schouders met twee sterke gespierde armen, zijn smalle taille en goed ontwikkelde heupen. Smullend van de stalen spieren die rolden als kabels onder zijn huid genoot ze van haar uitzicht. Haar hormonen gierden door haar lijf terwijl ze watertandde. Foei Sally! Riep ze zichzelf toe, hij is je partner in business, niet je verkering!

Zich van geen kwaad bewust deed Wufei het witte overhemd aan en vouwde de kraag goed, om het vervolgens alles netjes in te stoppen. Daarna gooide hij het jasje over zijn schouders en draaide zich om, enkel om Sally met haar staren te betrappen…

'Het is onbeleefd te staren, niet waar?' grinnikte hij en bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel die achter Sally stond. Hoewel ik weet waarom ze staart… grijnsde hij zichzelf toe, mirauwrrr…

Vervolgens zette hij zijn zonnebril op en drukte een zwarte stip op zijn voorhoofd met een penseeltje gedipt in zwarte schmink.

'Wow… Tseng… Ik had als Elena gemoeten… dan waren we compleet geweest…' Sally bloosde toen ze dit zei en keek weg van hem, 'je ziet er erg goed uit.'

'Dank je.' Hij bekeek Sally van top tot teen. De kimono was iets te strak; ze had daarnaast een enorm gewelfd decolleté, 'prachtig.' Was alles dat hij kon zeggen. Moeilijk he? Contact maken met ogen in plaats van borsten. Gromde hij zichzelf toe, ze is schitterend, wat ze ook draagt.

Alleen Sally moest zich nog even opmaken, voor ze naar buiten ging en bracht zorgvuldig de make-up aan, tot Wufei's ongenoegen, 'je ziet er mooi genoeg uit, en dat meen ik.' Sprak hij bemoedigend toe, hoewel hij meer bedoelde: schiet nou op, de meiden vertrekken zonder ons en dan falen we geheid in onze missie.

Sally kende dat praatje, 'nog even, ik heb ze geïnstrueerd dat ze op ons moeten wachten in verband met de veiligheid van hen.' Nog even de lippenstift en haar borsten iets beter in haar bh werken, 'trouwens, ze zijn toch nog niet klaar, Dorothy kennende.'

Ze bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel met een goedkeurende blik en liep toen van de Cupido suite naar de Presidentiele suite die ernaast lag en klopte op de deur.

'Wie daar?' Dorothy was duidelijk te horen terwijl zij en Hilde giechelden om iets of iemand, en Mariemaia die geërgerd iets terug zei, gevolgd door Hilde, 'plaag haar niet zo Dorothy, het is haar eerste keer…'

'Sally en Wufei, Matsumoto Rangiku van Bleach en een wel heel erg gelijkende Tseng van F-F-Seven.'

Dorothy opende de kamerdeur en liet de twee binnen. Zelf had ze zich al in een zwart-wit kanten dienstertjes outfit met enorme tulen petticoat en stay-ups gehesen – de jarretels piepten onder haar iets te korte rokje uit, waardoor ze een behoorlijke sexy uitstraling kreeg – compleet met kattenoortjes en een lief pluizig kattenstaartje. Een strak kanten bandje was om haar hals gedrapeerd met daaraan een zilveren hartje, sleuteltje en slotje.

'gaan we naar het bordeel?' Vroeg Wufei botweg en kreeg een welgemikte klap in zijn gezicht van Dorothy.

'Wie heeft je gevraagd te spreken, Turk Tseng?' gromde ze witheet en ineens niet meer zo lief, 'dit is normaal voor J-pop.'

'Oh…' hij bekeek haar nogmaals van top tot teen en besloot dat ze eruit zag als een dame van lichte zeden.

'Dit zal je nog wel meer zien Wufei, dus houd je in qua uitspraken. Je wilt niet de gehele dienstertjes club op je dak krijgen, geloof me, je ben hartstikke dood als je dat doet.' Bromde Sally rustig hoewel de ondertoon meer woede dan rust verraadde, 'Dorothy, wil je Wufei niet meer slaan? Hij weet hier gewoon helemaal geen donder van. Een rasechte Homo Otakiens'

'Hmpf!' witheet wierp ze haar neus in de lucht en draaide zich om met de armen over haar borst gekruist, haar kont naar achter en liep weg op hoge hakjes, 'Baka!'

Hilde keek naar Sally, 'je ziet er echt geweldig uit…' Sally leek perfect op Matsumoto, zelfs de welvingen klopten tot in de detail aan toe, 'hoe zie ik eruit?' vroeg ze licht onzeker terwijl ze zich omdraaide.

'Werkelijk prachtig, Zelda.' Hilde was als Zelda van de laatste videogame die was uitgebracht, in een pracht van een jurk, compleet met puntoren, kroontje en pruik, 'werkelijk prachtig majesteit. Als u ons wilt vergezellen naar de lagere verdiepingen, dan kunt u zich vermaken met het gepeupel.' Sally boog speels voor haar, en kreeg een waarschuwing van Dorothy, 'niet nog een keer, je borsten vallen eruit!'

Als laatste kwam uiteindelijk Mariemaia tevoorschijn, met haar haren opgestoken als Card Captor Sakura, in een wit met roze iets te kort jurkje met enorme kanten petticoat, witte stay-ups en roze lakschoentjes. Van het bed pakte ze een stafje dat precies leek op die van Sakura Avalon en hipte ermee naar Wufei.

'oooh…' ze keek lang en verwonderend naar hem, met een lichte blos op haar wangen, 'Wufei, je ziet er echt goed uit!'

'hmpf…' Wufei gromde zachtjes, 'laat dat, ik ben hier op missie niet als mannequin of model voor foto's.'

Voorzichtig nam ze zijn hand, 'mag ik nu naar beneden?'

Wufei knikte, 'naar de lift dames!'

Bij de lift werd Wufei al aangehouden door een man in een wit maatpak met witte lange lederen jas erover, 'Tseng.' Sprak hij formeel en schudde hem de hand, 'lange tijd niet gezien. Hoe gaat het met u en Elena?'

Wufei keek hem verrast aan en wist niet wat te zeggen. Even later stoof er een man die Hilde als Sephiroth identificeerde naar Tseng toe en richtte een veel te lange onhandig-in-gebruik katana op zijn keel, 'sterf.'

Mensen schoten foto's en riepen Wufei bemoedigend toe, 'geweldig man!' 'Hij is net echt!' 'wow! Wat een poses!'

De man in het wit stond achter Wufei, de man met de veels te lange katana stond voor hem en achter hen kwamen ineens drie anderen in maatpak tevoorschijn, die al snel werden geïdentificeerd als Rude, Reno en Elena, 'Geef je over Sephiroth.'

'Of anders? Miserabele levensvormen die mijn Moeder onwaardig zijn, wat wilden jullie doen?' gromde Sephiroth met een vage glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Iemand was aan het filmen, meerdere foto's werden geschoten, camera's flitsten, 'ik zal jullie allemaal vernietigen, uit naam van Moeder.'

'Ach wat, het hoofd van Jenova!' bromde de roodharige Reno en stak zijn tong uit, 'je hebt gewoon last van het Oedipus complex!'

Als reactie daarop zoog Sephiroth op zijn duim, 'Mammie!'

Allen present barstten in lachen uit en Wufei stond erbij en keek ernaar. Achter zich hoorde hij Hilde zeggen: 'jullie hadden hem als Vincent Valentine erop uit moeten sturen… dan was hij echt geloofwaardig geweest.'

Met Sephiroth "verslagen" – hij lag quasi dood op de vloer met een Reno die vrolijkjes bij hem poseerde alsof hij de man had vermoord – stoof de vrouwelijke Turk naar voren en dipte een verraste Wufei alsof ze de tango dansten, 'lieverd!' en plantte een natte zoen op zijn wang, 'je leeft nog!'

'Oh. My. God.' Dorothy nam een stap achteruit, net als de drie andere vrouwen present. Gelukkig ging net de liftdeuren open en Wufei wurmde zich los en stoof erin, gevolgd door zijn dames.

'Ach… zo is de liefde.' Hoorde hij Elena nog zeggen, 'hij durft het gewoon niet toe te geven.'

'of hij is homo!' riep een meisje in een jurkje ala Princess Peach van Super Mario uit terwijl ze luidkeels zwijmelde: 'BoyxBoy-love!' gevolgd door een hoop squeals en plotten van fangirls...

--

R&R please?


	4. De eerste avond

Deeltje vier!

De eerste avond

--

Onwennig zat Wufei aan het avondmaal – eigenlijk gedroeg hij zich alsof dit zijn laatste avondmaal was – met de vier vrouwen. Kwebbelend over van alles en nog wat dat er vanavond, morgen en overmorgen te doen en/of te bezichtigen zou zijn kreeg Wufei meer en meer het idee dat er iets grondig mis was.

Ten eerste: het personeel wist niet eens dat zij kwamen – wat eigenlijk ook zo hoort te zijn, hoewel de opperste baas der bazen van de hotelketen en het festival dit wel behoorden te weten.

Ten tweede: het eten was niet getest op allerhande soorten vergif als arsenicum, ricine en andere chemische, organische en een mix daarvan dodelijke troep. Het drinken trouwens ook niet. Onwennig nam hij er kleine hapjes van, alsof hij het niet lustte, en dat terwijl de vrouwen rustig twee tot drie borden leegaten. Zelfs Dorothy hield er een eetlust op na.

Ten derde: ze zaten niet in een afgezonderde ruimte die gecheckt was van top tot teen, maar te midden van het publiek en op zo'n opzichtige plek dat zelfs een beginnend scherpschutter hen met gemak een voor een kon neerhalen, zelfs al zouden ze onder tafel schuilen.

Deze drie gegevens bij elkaar op tellend kwam hij tot de conclusie dat de dreiging niet zo ernstig moest zijn als werd gedacht en dat hij het wapen – dat overigens een echte Walter PPK 9mm in zijn schouderholster was, slechts zilverkleurig in plaats van het gebruikelijke zwart – misschien niet hoefde te gebruiken, al was het om die gevaarlijke hondsdolle fangirls EN fanboys op afstand te houden. Die drie vrouwen die vlak bij hen aten wierpen wulpse blikken op hem en de stropdas die hij droeg begon iets te krap te zitten, hem belettend kostbare zuurstof tot zich te nemen. _Negeer hen. Negeer hen. NEGEER HEN!!_

Mariemaia probeerde wanhopig de eetstokjes te gebruiken, iets wat haar steeds minder en minder afging, gezien ze er niet goed mee overweg kon. Met een pruillipje wierp ze de stokjes neer en ging over op vork en mes terwijl de vier anderen aan haar tafel er met gemak mee om konden gaan.

Dorothy vond de kip iets te scherp gekruid, 'Japan cuisine is lekker, maar de kip smaakt nergens naar.' Mopperde ze zachtjes in de hoop dat Wufei het niet zou horen.

'Het is geen kip.' Bromde hij zachtjes terug, 'het is garnaal.'

Spontaan verdween alle kleur uit haar gezichtje; haar ogen werden groot als schoteltjes, 'je meent het?'

'ja.' hij hield een klein gekruld dood wezentje met zijn eetstokjes op dat ooit in de zee had rondgedobberd en nu dood ronddobberde in een overheerlijke saus en al snel tussen zijn tanden verdween, tot groot ongenoegen van Dorothy, wiens maag bijna omkeerde. Ze haatte garnalen, hoewel Wufei haar wees op iets dat ze niet voor mogelijk had gehouden, 'houd op met zeuren, je hebt al een bord garnalen op.'

Na het eten, dat verrassend kort duurde hoewel de vier dames ieder twee borden hadden leeggegeten met wat dan ook, gingen de vijf naar beneden, om even te loungen en uit te buiken. Het was slechts zes uur in de avond, velen waren nog aan het eten en nu al waren Sally, Hilde en Dorothy enthousiast over iets wat ze "Opening Ceremony" noemden en constant babbelden dat ze erbij moesten zijn en geen tijd hadden om te loungen of zo. Wufei zat zo vol dat hij zijn buikspieren – die hij normaal altijd had aangespannen zodat het een sixpackje werd waarvan hij wist dat Sally ervan zou smullen – moest ontspannen en een klein buikje had. Oh Boeddahnogantoe! Hij zou nooit meer Japan cuisine eten… Hoewel hij nog een dag en avond te gaan had hier…

Rustig babbelend liepen de vijf de trap op die naar de grote zaal leidde; Wufei bemerkte dat hij de enige was die regelmatig om zich heen keek.

Ergens verderop liep een jongedame in een roze rijkelijk borduurde qipao met zwarte muiltjes en haar haren in twee degelijke knotjes. Van wat hij zag was ze een ongetrouwde jongedame met een lief poppengezichtje dat ze bescheiden achter een prachtig geborduurde kanten waaier verborg. Ze ging vergezeld met een blonde Deidara die trots een geschilderde tekening van een mond doorstikt met garen op haar borst liet zien en haar handen – waar twee tongen op geschilderd waren – naast haar gezicht hield en haar tong uitstak. Achter hen stond een geisha met wit gepoederd gezichtje en rode lipjes; ze stak er nog meer uit door haar enorme pruik. Klaarblijkelijk had ze het erg warm in die kleding – Boeddah nog aan toe wie loopt er dan ook in een kimono! – want ze nam dankbaar de waaier van haar vriendin aan en wuifde zichzelf koelte toe.

Achteruit deinzend van de cosplayer naast hem – rode irissen – botste hij tegen een andere cosplayer in een roze qipao met een roze cirkel onderop de slippen en roze haar, 'kijk uit of ik pin je vast aan de muur met mijn shuriken!' Vervaarlijk hief ze de shuriken op – overduidelijk plastic – nam een pose aan en maakte geen enkele indruk op hem.

'kappen Sakura, je bent niet grappig, dit is al de zoveelste FF7 cosplayer die je lastig valt.' Beet een jonge vrouw in paarse kimono haar toe, naast haar stond een identieke tweelingzus en een jonge dame met een bordje: FREE HUGS.

'Tseng!!' de blonde vrouw die hem eerder bij de lift lastig viel, kwam hem nu weer irriteren. Een slagader op zijn slaap begon vervaarlijk te kloppen en als het niet aan Sally's tijdig ingrijpen – ze hing ineens erg smexy om Wufei heen en claimde hem met een kus op zijn lippen – had gelegen, had hij haar zeker kaduuk geschoten. Niet dat het wat zou uitmaken, naar zijn vermoeden hadden cosplayers maar vijf hersencellen en registreerde geen een van die vijf hersencellen pijn. Wufei was meer dan bereid om die gedachte te staven.

'Woooohoooot!' riepen enkelen uit om Sally's actie, en de vrouw die hem dreigde lastig te vallen, droop ongelukkig af, 'hij heeft een ander…' snifte ze zachtjes en huilde uit bij een man gehuld in zwart met een rode cape erover; de man keek hem vuig aan. Hoewel hij al de gehele dag vuig keek.

Even later werd de menigte in beslag genomen door twee mannelijke karakters van Ouran High School Host Club, die klaarblijkelijk in een Yaoi pose stonden: ze omarmden elkaar en leken elkaar te kussen. Verschillende fangirls gingen uit hun dak, joelend en plaatjes schietend.

Maar naar mate de tijd verstreek gingen de deuren niet open. Mensen mopperden zachtjes en uiteindelijk kwamen er mensen met gele vestjes tevoorschijn en de deuren werden geopend. Onmiddellijk stroomden de mensen naar binnen en namen plaats in de ruimte, die wat weg had van een bioscoop.

'De grande opening!' piepte Hilde vrolijk, 'oh my, geweldig!' ze kon niet wachten tot het begon. Langzamerhand drupten de mensen binnen in de donkere zaal, zacht rumoer zwol uiteindelijk aan tot groots lawaai toen enkelen de wave begonnen. Al snel deed de hele zaal mee, op Wufei na. Het ontging hem volledig.

'Kom op Wufei!' Sally porde hem in zijn zijde, 'of moet ik je dumpen bij Elena?'

'Alsjeblieft…' smeekte hij, 'niet doen…'

'je valt uit de toon.' Bromde ze zachtjes, 'Heero zou zeggen: je valt op.'

'Heero kan me de pot op.'

'Elenaaaaaaaa…'

Meteen deed hij met de volgende golf mee…

Ineens lichtte het scherm op, de zaal viel stil en een video werd gestart, gepaard gaand met luidruchtige bombastische snelle electro J-pop rock:

"animecon 1998: Chicago…"

"animecon 1999: Chicago…"

"animecon 2001: Washington…"

"animecon 2002: Detroit…"

"animecon 2003: Detroit…"

"animecon 2004: Salt Lake City…"

"animecon 2005: New York…"

"animecon 2006: New York…"

"animecon 2007: New York…"

"animecon 2008: New York… Angry magical girls… smexy guys…. Hawt ladies… astonishing fights… that is Animecon2008 at New YOOOOOOOOOOOOOORK!"

Het publiek raakte buiten zinnen; verschillende clips van animes werden afgespeeld varierend van Ouran High School Host club tot Darker than Black en Sailor Moon tot Card Captor Sakura, 'Ladies and Gents, give it up for… Chief Mako!'

Een man in lange zijden badjas stormde het podium op met microfoon in de hand, 'heya folks! Hoe gaat het ermee?'

'De schande…' mopperde Wufei zachtjes, Wie gaat er nou in een badjas het podium op?!

Een luid gejuich steeg op vanuit het publiek, er werd gefloten en gejoeld, 'Wow… geweldig zo te horen, hahaha, zo mensen… wat dachten we ervan,' en hij draaide een praatje af over beveiliging, geen foto's nemen van mensen zonder toestemming en tijdens de shows.

Wufei werd langzamerhand kribbig, tot hij naast zich keek. Alle drie de vrouwen waren een en al oor. Alle vier, zelfs. Sally leek zich niet bezig te houden met de missie. Verbetering: Sally hield zich helemaal NIET bezig met de missie. Ze was een en al oor, gespannen afwachtend tot de mollige presentator in badjas weg zou gaan en het popconcert zou beginnen. Naderhand zou hij een hartig woordje met haar spreken…

Eindelijk ging de man van het podium af en vier jonge mensen verschenen, 'Ladies and Gents, give it up for Almost Summer!' de jonge vrouw schreeuwde in de microfoon, tot groot ongenoegen van Wufei. Moest ze zo schreeuwen? Met die herrie zou ze zelfs een machinegeweer overstemmen.

'Give it up for a howling!' en met een zware bass guitar werd het spektakel gestart gevolgd door een zware drum; het meisje in serveerstertjes outfit zong niet helemaal loepzuiver maar het mocht de pret niet drukken, ze hadden alle vier een enthousiasme dat bijna niemand kon overstemmen…

--

Voor Dorothy, Mariemaia en Hilde hield Wufei zich in. Het viel Sally op dat hij meer op de altijd sombere Vincent Valentine leek dan op de iets luchtigere Chang Wufei, maar het deerde haar weinig. Het concert duurde een klein uurtje en daarna begon een animeserie van Darker than Black ergens op de tweede verdieping. Hilde vergezelde Dorothy erheen en Mariemaia ging met Sally en Wufei mee, foto's schietend van iedere cosplayer die ze tegenkwamen en hun e-mailadressen aftroggelend.

'Assiebliehiehiehiehiehief?!' ze trok Deidara-met-de-mond-op-borst aan haar jas, 'mag ik een foto van je?'

Deidara stak haar tong uit, 'natuurlijk! Alleen ik ben ook druk bezig zie je? Iedereen laten overlopen door ze te veranderen in Deidara!'

Mariemaia keek haar verschrikt aan, 'en hoe doe je dat?'

'simpel: jij trekt mijn jas aan en ik schiet een foto van je.' Schiet een foto van je… Wufei's wenkbrauw bewoog zorgelijk. Moest hij haar nu wel of niet bespringen en in de houdgreep nemen? Hoewel… de medegangers van die Deidara zagen er niet zo gevaarlijk uit. De jongedame in qipao had er weinig onder aan en nergens plaats om een pistool te verstoppen, de vrouw in kimono leek iets ongemakkelijk te bewegen in het ding dus die zou ook geen gevaar vormen.

Deidara hing haar jas over Mariemaia's schouders en schoot een foto van haar terwijl ze giechelend poseerde, 'wow, net echt!' en mariemaia deed hetzelfde bij Deidara. Giechelend hipte ze weg, en Wufei veegde zweet van zijn voorhoofd. De Deidara vormde geen gevaar…

Dat deed echter geen afbreuk aan Sally's wanprestaties…

--

Dat Wufei bij de deur bleef staan was al problematisch genoeg.

Dat hij haar bleef aanstaren was erger. hoe moest ze zich nu omkleden?

'volgens mij…' begon hij iets gepikeerd, 'ben jij niet helemaal op de hoogte van de missie.'

'Missie? Oh ja wel hoor.' Grinnikte Sally, 'hoezo dat?'

'Ik heb je eens geobserveerd. Je kijkt niet rond. Je let niet op geweren. Je reageert niet als anders.'

'Oh, dus ik moet hier als een bewaker rond lopen en iedereen die in een straal van 20 kilometer bij de meiden komt afschieten als een hert?' gromde ze zachtjes terug, 'kleed je om en ga naar bed, het wordt een lange dag morgen. De AMV-contest en de cosplay competition komen eraan, en ik wil de kimonoworkshop bijwonen.'

'en wat willen de meiden?'

'eens lekker meid zijn en de hort op gaan zonder pappie en mammie Preventer. Wij zijn er alleen maar voor als er iets mis gaat, en we hebben geen licentie om vooraf te handelen. Enkel achteraf.'

'je meent het.'

'Ik meen het Wufei.' Sally veegde met een wattenschijfje en make-up remover haar make-up van haar gezicht, 'ik meen het. Nou, kleed je om en veeg dat stipje van je voorhoofd. En ga slapen!'

'Er is maar een bed.' Bromde hij zachtjes, 'en geen bank.'

'van alle missies dat je er geen moer om geeft moet je er juist nu een moer om geven…' Sally slaakte een diepe zucht, alsof ze al jaren met Wufei getrouwd was, 'Oh Buddah-nog-an-toe!'

'Moet jij nodig zeggen, taoist.'

'mopperkont.'

'halfbloed.'

'clanloze.'

'kakelende kip.'

'…' Sally zuchtte, 'ik ben je ook wel een en ander verschuldigd. De meiden wilden graag hierheen, en ik wilde eens ontspannen… met jou…' bekende ze met een blosje op haar wangen, 'je onderneemt nooit eens iets, je gaat altijd maar door, altijd serieus. Er kan geen lachje vanaf.'

'Dus… ik moet meer lachen?' Wufei schreed naderbij, zijn handen gleden over haar schouders in haar kimono, 'of wil jij dat ik meer lach?' hij keek haar spiegelbeeld recht in de ogen, 'wil jij dat ik eindelijk toegeef dat ik meer om je geef? Meer dan alleen vriendschap?' zijn lippen vlak bij haar oor fluisterde hij iets in Chinees dat haar deed blozen, 'wil je dat soms?'

'j-ja…'

--

Hoofdstuk 5: Heeft Cupido eindelijk zijn pijlen afgeschoten op Wufei en Sally? We zullen het nooit weten omdat de creators van Gundam Wing dat nooit in Gundam Wing verwerkt hebben ;P


	5. Dealer Room hoe erg kan dat zijn

Deeltje vijf!

Dealer Room... hoe erg kan dat zijn?

--

5. Dealer Room… hoe erg kan dat zijn?

Hilde grinnikte zachtjes, 'stil nou!' bromde Dorothy stilletjes, 'je maakt ze nog eens wakker…'

Met getalenteerde vingers priegelde Dorothy het slot van de Cupido suite open en gleed voorzichtig naar binnen, gevolgd door Hilde en Mariemaia die op hun teentjes volgden, de kamer insluipend.

'Oh my…' fluisterde Hilde zachtjes toen ze tegen Dorothy opbotste, haar ogen waren nog niet gewend aan het duister.

'SST!'

'Stil zelf eens even…'

Een zucht ontsnapte iemands lippen gevolgd door gewoel onder de satijnen lakens; Wufei draaide zich om en legde zijn arm om Sally heen en duwde zijn neus in haar nek.

Voorzichtig voelde Hilde onder het kussen van Sally; ze had geen pistool eronder liggen. Dorothy hield een duim op toen ze onder Wufei's kussen had gezocht, ook geen pistool onder zijn kussen gezien ze het vuurwapen speels in haar handen hield.

'KUSSENGEVECHT! AANVALLUH!' TCHTC

Wufei stoof overeind, reikend naar het pistool dat er niet was. Sally trok de lakens naar zich toen terwijl ze eveneens overeind stoof en kreeg een kussen in haar gezicht. Ze gleed uit bed en trok de lakens met zich mee, Wufei onbedekt achterlatend.

'Oh my!' Dorothy giechelde, 'ik denk dat ik al weet wat Sally in je ziet… of aan je, liever gezegd.'

Een beetje dizzy keek Wufei naar Dorothy, 'wa?' en greep haar kussen om zichzelf ermee te bedekken toen hij het door had.

Sally bromde iets in Chinees, 'hoe durven jullie twee.'

'Drie.' Verbeterde Mariemaia haar, 'hebben zij nou… ehm… je weet wel gedaan?'

'Aan de vlekken op bed te zien wel.' Grijnsde Dorothy vals toen ze het licht had aangeknipt, 'nou… dat weten we dan, jullie twee zijn een koppel.'

'ERUIT JULLIE!' Bulderde Wufei, wierp het kussen weg en stoof de drie jonge vrouwen achterna de gang op.

Gierend van het lachen verdwenen ze in hun kamer, terwijl andere gasten hun kamers juist verlieten om te kijken waar de herrie vandaan kwam en verschrikt opkeken van Wufei…

'Over anderhalf uur zijn we het gesprek van de dag.' Grinnikte Sally vrolijk, zich in het laken wikkelend tegen de kou.

'En dan? Hoe zou Tseng daaronder zijn?' Wufei hipte naar de douche en draaide de kraan open. Loeihete waterstralen vielen op zijn schouders en nek en Sally kon zich alleen maar inbeelden hoe dat eruit zou zien.

'Tseng zou zijn pokerface behouden…' glimlachend gaf ze antwoord, 'ik had als Elena moeten gaan!'

'Hmpf… cosplayers!' klonk het vanuit de badkamer.

Wufei kon het weinig schelen wat er gebeurd was en dat men het had gehoord. Kalm als altijd liep hij de kamer uit gevolgd door een rood aangelopen Sally die zich wederom als Matsumoto Rangiku had verkleed. Ze sloten zich aan bij drie giechelende meiden: Hilde/Zelda, Dorothy/dienstertje en Mariemaia/Card Captor Sakura.

'Ik kan nu nooit meer naar je kijken zonder in lachen uit te barsten.' Grinnikte Dorothy, haar lach achter kanten handschoentjes verbergend.

'Zeg dat nog eens en ik zorg ervoor dat je nooit een vriend krijgt.' Wufei/Tseng trok zijn stropdas recht en keek haar aan alsof hij het meende. Haar lach verstomde en er vormde nu een lachje op zijn gezicht tot Dorothy's ongenoegen.

Ontbijt was snel en simpel, broodjes en broodjes en nog meer broodjes. Nu pas werd duidelijk dat de meesten in het hotel verbleven terwijl er nog veel meer van buitenaf zouden komen. Het was rustig op dit moment van de dag, terwijl enkele jonge vrouwen gniffelend en roddelend aan hun tafel voorbij liepen.

'Mooie actie van je, naakt naar buiten stormen.' Bromde Sally onrustig.

'weten ze gelijk dat jij van mij bent.' Bromde Wufei terug en liet zijn servet tussen hen in op de grond vallen. Zijn arm gleed langs haar dij naar beneden om het linnen servetje op te pakken en weer op tafel neer te leggen.

'plaaggeest.'

'moet jij er maar niet zo mooi uit zien.'

'Okay, vandaag staan de cosplay competition, de AMV competition en de Dealer Room op het programma…' Hilde keek de lijst na van artikelen die ze graag wilde kopen, 'de Dealer room gaat om twaalf uur precies open, om vijf uur vanmiddag de AMV competition en om zeven uur vanavond de cosplay competition.'

'Nou, het is nu tien uur, tijd zat om nog andere dingen te doen naar ik dacht.' Wufei wilde weglopen naar een bankje om even te zitten en uit te buiken.

Mariemaia greep zijn stropdas en trok Wufei daaraan mee naar beneden; even dacht hij dat hij stikte. Terwijl hij rood aanliep sprak ze: 'Ik dacht het niet. De Dealer Room is HET belangrijkste van allemaal. Daar moet je op tijd bij zijn.'

Knikkend stemde Hilde in, terwijl Wufei zijn stropdas uit Mariemaia's greep trachtte te bevrijden en langzaamaan stikte, 'inderdaad, en er zijn maar drie mensen voor ons. Dus gaan wij nu in de rij staan.' En resoluut stapte ze in de rij. Even later volgden meerdere mensen tot de rij tot aan het einde van de lobby en verder reikte.

'Ik zei het toch?' sprak Mariemaia, die Wufei's das losliet, tot groot genoegen van een rood aangelopen Wufei. Getergd trok hij de das recht en goed tot hij weer normaal kon ademen. Hemel! Die meid moest eens leren dat het onverstandig was om hem aan zijn das te trekken en Wufei hapte dankbaar dat ze hem had losgelaten naar verse kostbare zuurstof…

Minuten werden uren.

Uren werden dagen.

Dagen werden weken.

Weken werden maanden.

Maanden werden jaren. 

Jaren werden eeuwen.

Het verschuiven der continenten ging verder, de ijstijd herhaalde zich, een vloedgolf overspoelde New York, een meteoriet sloeg in en New York veranderde in een perfecte copy van de Serengeti woestijn…

Voor Wufei kon het niet snel genoeg over zijn. Naar zijn idee stond hij al dagen in de rij.

'Stel je niet zo aan man. Het is nog vroeg op de dag en jij hebt toch geen programma te volgen.' Sally nam een stapje voorwaarts, 'trouwens, het is bijna twaalf uur en ze laten 30 personen tegelijk binnen. Wij zijn nummer vier tot acht op de lijst.'

'En hoe lang mogen we daarbinnen blijven?' vroeg Wufei zich af terwijl er een Chun Li hem in zijn achterste kneep en giechelde om zijn "lekkere kontje".

'Zo lang we willen!' giebelde Hilde en keek alsof ze voor het eerst van haar hele leven een dealer room zag.

Toen pas zag Wufei dat de drie jongedames een lijst in de handen hielden, volgeschreven met namen zo onuitspreekbaar dat hij het niet eens probeerde. 'Wat is dat?'

Dorothy legde het uit, 'hier zie je de serie, hier de titels die ik nog mis. Oh ik hoop zo dat ze Naruto Shipuuden hebben!'

'Mis jij nou ook nummers 3 tot 40?' piepte Mariemaia voorzichtig, alsof Wufei haar gek zou vinden.

'Als ze nou maar een Cid Highwind poppetje hebben…' verzuchtte Sally zachtjes voor zichzelf.

'Hopelijk heb ik geld genoeg voor tenminste tien boekjes!' kirde Hilde vrolijk, 'Oh my, we mogen erin!'

Wufei werd onder de voet gelopen terwijl dertig gekken naar binnen stoven, incluis zijn vier vrouwen. Platgewalst en met een flinke hernia en een gebroken nek kwam hij overeind, kuchend om zijn longen en luchtwegen stofvrij te maken; hij voelde zich animecliche vertrapt…

Mopperend bleven de andere genodigden achter, woest dat ze niet naar binnen mochten. Wufei was allang al blij dat niet iedereen direct naar binnen mocht; er zou niets van hem over zijn als al die dertienhonderd mensen hem vertrapten op hun strooptocht naar boekjes, poppetjes en posters…

Wat hem nog het meest versteld deed staan was de merchandise. Het had meer weg van een vismarkt, minus viswijven die hun waren aanprezen met luide snerpende stem. Van stripboekjes die achterstevoren gelezen dienen te worden, tot engelenvleugeltjes en kattenbelletjes tot posters, poppetjes, videofilms, complete dvd-boxen en cd's met spellen en muziek, kleding, boeken over Japan, Manga en Anime, reisbureaus, boeken in Japans over wat dan ook, enzovoort enzovoorts.

Hij vond het allemaal wel belachelijk, tot hij een poster van Motoko Kusanagi tegen het lijf liep. Die vrouw, cyborg of droide of zo, zag er wel smakelijk uit…

'Doorlopen Wufei.' Bromde Sally jaloers tegen hem, 'je mag alles, maar die niet!'

--

Een ware hel was het wachten tot de dames het rijk der kooplustigen verlieten. Wufei, die overduidelijk voor heel iets anders mee was dan bewaking, droeg in totaal zeventien tasjes met boeken, poppetjes, posters, dvd-boxen, cd-roms met muziek en spelletjes. Hilde had engelenvleugeltjes op haar rug gegespt, Mariemaia was tevreden met kattenbelletjes om haar hals en Sally had een paar levensechte Cid Highwind poppetjes aan de haak geslagen.

'Zie ik eruit als een pakezel?' bromde Wufei toen Dorothy ook haar tasjes aanleverde.

'Als je ia zegt, wel ja.' en hing iets in zijn broek, 'kijk! Een staart!' giechelde ze en speelde ermee.

'Dorothy…' klonk het vervaarlijk vanuit Sally's kant, 'he's mine!' en greep de staart om Wufei eraan mee te nemen, als zijnde het een hondenriem was.

'Eindelijk…' verzuchtte Mariemaia, 'de AMV contest!' Eindelijk, rond vier uur in de middag, waren ze bij de grote zaal aangekomen, dezelfde zaal waar de opening werd gehouden waar over een uur de AMV contest werd gehouden. Tientallen cosplaygangers hadden zich er verzameld, hopend op een goede plek vooraan of in het midden… trappelend van ongeduld voegden Dorothy, Sally, Mariemaia en Hilde zich bij hen. Wufei bleef iets achter, onwennig en als een vreemde eend in de bijt…

--

Deeltje zes: AMV contest en Cosplay Competition. Zal Wufei eindelijk een lachje tevoorschijn kunnen toveren of kan hij de volgende keer beter cosplayen als Moppersmurf?


End file.
